In order to determine and select a contact lens, more particularly a soft contact lens, it is necessary to determine a refractive power of an eye to which the contact lens is to be adapted, and the topography of a cornea of the eye. On the basis of this data a suitable contact lens from a manufacturer must then be selected. For this, relatively extensive calculations are necessary, which vary depending on the manufacturer, as the manufacturers regularly envisage adaptation regulations that differ from one another. In addition, a diameter of a contact lens must be coordinated to the diameter of the cornea. As the manufacturers provide a series of contact lenses that differ so much in terms of their technical data and/or dimensions, that not all determined measurements can be covered, an iterative procedure is necessary for selecting a contact lens. This means that after the calculation and pre-selection of suitable contact lenses by an examining person, a series of contact lenses are adapted to the patient, whereby a suitable contact lens is selected on the basis of the subjective visual impression of the patient. A particular drawback here is the fact that the examining person must be relatively well trained in the calculation and/or selection of contact lenses and that the process of calculating and selecting the suitable contact lens takes up a comparatively great amount of time.
The aim of the present invention is, therefore, to propose a method and/or an opthalmological device that simplifies the calculation and adaptation of a contact lens.